Kids in the Hall
Kids in the Hall is episode 8b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Mr. Mufflin *Professor Flan *Scrivener Elf (cameo) *Necronomicon *Classmates Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Jim Cummings as Professor Flan Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin, Necronomicon, Scrivener Elf Plot Kyle slumps at his desk one Friday morning, writing a 3,000-word essay in order to get back to Milkweed Acadamy. At the same time, Hank announces he's accepting applications for the position of Hall Moniter. He thinks Kyle should do it, but he declines. Just then, Fanboy and Chum Chum come in and decide to have the job. They vow to serve and protect all hallways! They planted a bug (cat) under Hank's wig, and set up three cameras all over the classroom. Hank tells F&C that they got the job and Fanboy tells him he won't be sorry. Chum Chum wonders if it pays because he went a little over budget on camera 4. Later, they march to the hallway wearing sashes and hats, representing the Hall Monitors. Fanboy tells Chum Chum that the sash is not just a bold fashion statement, but a solemn symbol of responsibility and safety. They suddenly catch everyone running amok, and tell them to stop. They then tell the boys to stand on the right and girls go to the left, and they must get rid of a skateboard. Learning that it rhymed, they burst out in laughter. In a dark classroom, Kyle hears all of this while working on the essay and slams the door shut, only to get a call from Professor Flan, via crystal ball. He tells Kyle where the essay is, and Kyle tells him that he's sending it on carrier griffin because the messenger service is out of owls. The griffin that Kyle got, however, is ill-tempered, and is against him. Professor Flan doesn't mind and is just returning from a raspberry festival. Seagulls attack him and he tells Scrivener Elf, who is pulling the chariot he's on, to mind where he's going. Scrivener Elf said they would've took the tunnel, but Flan declined at this time of day. He then tells Kyle that he'll be at the school in person to pick up the essay, and Kyle decides to not keep him waiting. Kyle finishes the essay, but he gets stopped by the kids square-dancing, and Yo suddenly gets him dancing with her. This, of course, came from Fanboy and Chum Chum, performing as a square-dance band! Fanboy claps and bangs a frying pan and Chum Chum blows a jug, while Sprinkles, the class bear, plays the tub bass. They tell Kyle that it started due to telling the kids to slow down, and they also have a greased pig contest. They ask Kyle to dance with them, but Kyle says no, and has an essay to deliver, only to see a goat chew up his essay. Just as he starts searching, Fanboy carries him back to class, and everyone else goes back to class as well. Later, Kyle writes another essay, but gets stopped by Professor Flan, who is angry due to his head burning in the sun. Kyle promises he'll be there, and rides his broomstick through the hall. The Hall Monitors catch him speeding, and want him to pull over. Kyle fakes the word "pull over" and talks about the pullover kind of shirt. He was knocked down suddenly, and Officer Fanboy is mad at him due to speeding (his speed was 115 mph). Kyle says he's going to meet a "giant magic custard" (Professor Flan) who's expiring in the sun, but Fanboy searches his broom hickle to find Necronomicon. Necronomicon didn't want to go to a prison library again (due to everyone hiding chisels in his pages). Kyle suddenly distracts them with his crystal ball, showing them that he sees every hallway in school with it. He tells them to lean towards it to see hallways they've never dreamed of, but they lean in too close and get sucked into it, to the netherworld of oblivion. Kyle was about to head for the exit door when he suddenly encounters a portal, in which Fanboy and Chum Chum jump out. Kyle wonders why they're here, and Chum Chum says the oblivion place is awesome. Kyle hopes they closed the portal door, and they did, but they left the doggy door open and a three-headed dog comes out. Kyle tries to fend it off, but it swallows his essay. Fanboy tells him that it's not done eating yet. Chum Chum suggests Kyle use his wand, and Kyle chants an incantation while waving it to make the dog leave. To Fanboy, however, he takes the wand stating he's taking too long and throws it into the portal and the dog chases it. F&C go into the portal after it, thinking it's running in the halls, and the portal closes. Kyle realizes he has no time left to write another essay, so he instead gives Professor Flan a stickynote. On it is a picture of him, a heart, and Milkweed. It represents he has an undying devotion to anything alluding to Milkweed. Professor Flan rejects at first, but then, he accepts it because the elegance of its simplicity warms him to his slippery center. He gives Kyle an application to sign with his wand, but Kyle forgot he lost the wand to the dog, which Fanboy and Chum Chum bring back with them. Kyle scolds the dog and it gives him back the wand, only to not leave him alone. Fanboy says it did a trick for him, and Chum Chum it now has to have a treat. The dog then spies Professor Flan, stating he's a big enough treat, and swallows him. Annoyed, Professor Flan denies the re-admission. Kyle is upset once more, stating his readmission process will now be reset, a bit. Fanboy cheers him by stating he and Chum Chum always have another position in the Hall Monitors, to which Kyle gleefully accepts as it wouldn't be bad to befoot his extra curriculars. Chum Chum gives Kyle spoons to play in the square-dance band, and the band starts up again while the students come back to dance. Kyle thinks for a moment, then he gets happy and peppy, stating he does have the teeth for it. Instantly, he begins doing a ga-ga-goo-goo talk and stamping his foot, playing his spoon instrument, happy to be a Hall Monitor with his two best friends, Fanboy and Chum Chum. The three boys play happily together while everyone dances, and the episode is over. Songs *''Hall Monitor Hoedown'' Gallery 'Title Card' Kids in the hall.jpg 6094142937_02e012c97d.jpg 6094142273_b9cb5feae4.jpg 6094679702_88b096b9b7.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Trivia *Gags in this episode: **Kyle: "My essay!" **Fanboy and Chum Chum halting Kyle from delivering his essay. **Kyle's essays getting eaten. **Kyle falling to the floor or getting trampled. *First episode to feature two different plots. *It's shown that Milkweed Acadamy is stylized like a castle, as shown in Kyle's stickynote. *Scrivener Elf is shown to work for Professor Flan as well as for Kyle. *Kyle has been seen on the screen more times than Fanboy and Chum Chum, although Fanboy and Chum Chum had the longest time on the screen during the first hallway scene. Plus, Kyle was mostly focused on as he was on the screen throughout the episode. This makes Fanboy and Chum Chum's story the B-story and Kyle's story the main one. *This episode could explain why Kyle turned Professor Flan into raspberry flan (shown in "Wizboy"). *If you look closely at the title card, you'll see the Milkweed Acadamy symbol on Kyle's paper. *If you look closley as Kyle square-dances with Yo, you can see their feet moving together at the same time. Also, in the first few shots, they hold each others hands for a while, just before Kyle only extending his hands for only Yo to hold them a few shots later. *If Fanboy and Chum Chum were to stay in the dimension of oblivion, the series would've come to an immediate end. The series would've also ended If Kyle would've just signed the contract when Fanboy hands him his wand. *First episode in which Kyle warms up to Fanboy and Chum Chum at the end of the episode instead of throughout. *Kyle is revealed to have a nana (grandmother). Originally, he was going to mention her at the beginning of "I, Fanbot" but it wasn't used for time. The bit was re-installed into this episode. *First time Fanboy and Chum Chum were annoyed or angry with Kyle's readmission to Milkweed. Continuity *Second episode to focus on all three main characters, although Fanboy and Chum Chum are in the B-plot and Kyle is in the A-plot. First was "Excuse Me". *Fourth episode where Kyle laughs maniacally. The first three were in "Wizboy", "Lord of the Rings" and "Crib Notes". *Eighth episode to take place entirely at the school. ("Wizboy", "The Janitor's Apprentice", Little Glop of Horrors", "The Book Report of the Dead", "Saving Private Chum Chum", "Norse Code", "The Sword in the Throne") *Fifth time Fanboy has a beard. ("Wizboy", "Norse-ing Around", "Battle of the Stands", "Schoolhouse Lock") *Second time Chum Chum has a beard. ("Schoolhouse Lock") *This is the second time that Fanboy and Chum Chum get charmed by one of Kyle's magic objects. The first time was in "Lord of the Rings". *If you look real closley near the bottom center of the view of camera 1, you can see the younger version of Marsha sitting at her desk. *Second time Kyle tries to avoid Fanboy and Chum Chum during a readmission ("Brain Freeze"). *Second time Kyle's broomstick is used ("Freeze Tag"). *Fifth episode where a birthday was mentioned, but it was cut off ("Secret Shopper", "Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Strings Attached", "Present Not Accounted For"). *Kyle's wand is taken away for the third time ("Wizboy", "Saving Private Chum Chum"). *The music that plays when F&C get the Hall Monitor job is the same as Kyle marches up to F&C covered in lunch ("Wizboy"). *The harpsichord music from "Sigmund the Sorcerer" and "Present Not Accounted For" is played when Necronomicon pickets the Hall Monitors not to arrest him. *Fourth time a griffin shows up ("Wizboy", "Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Lord of the Rings"). *This is the third time Kyle is asked to do something and rejects at first, but later on he decides to do it ("Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Tooth or Scare"). *Sixth time Kyle gave a goofy remark to Fanboy and Chum Chum ("Chicken Pox", "Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Fan vs. Wild", "Tooth or Scare", "Present Not Accounted For"). *Fanboy and Chum Chum are affected by or are victims of Kyle's spell again. ("Wizboy", "Chicken Pox", "Lord of the Rings", "Tooth or Scare") *After Kyle is knocked to the ground for speeding, listen closley to his groaning. The sound clip is recycled from "Little Glop of Horrors", when he was about to grow into a giant. Goofs *When we see Kyle finishing his essay, the lights in the room he's in are off, but when he is going to exit the room, the lights are on. Therefore, when we see him finishing his second essay, the lights are on, but when he peeks into the hall the lights are off. *On the title card, Kyle's turnover collar is red instead of yellow. *When the square-dance band is first shown, Fanboy is clapping rather than playing the frying pan. At the end, when they show up again, he is playing the frying pan. *When Kyle says "My essay!" while running down the stairs, his mouth doesn't move. *On the title card, Fanboy and Chum Chum wear blue and black hats with sunglasses, but in the episode, they wear white and red hats with sashes. *In this episode, Fanboy and Chum Chum make a lot of wardrobe changes. They are first seen in their regular wear, then Hall Monitor uniforms, then hobo outfits, then police wear, then their regular wear and finally, their hobo outfits. *At the finish, when the square-dance band starts up again, Sprinkles' tub bass overlaps Chum Chum's hay bale. *When Yo picks up Kyle and dances with him, they are in front of the dancing kids behind them. In the next shot, however, they are near the band, and Michael and Cher have immediately taken their previous spot. *When Kyle makes a weird face after being trampled by the kids, you can see that his ears are tilted downward, but then they return back to normal when he says "I simply want to get this very important essay -- " This error happens again when Kyle says "Oh dear, this might set my re-admission process back...a bit." *Kyle is not wearing a pullover; pullovers have a zipper down the neck. Also, pullovers are usually fully long-sleeved, Kyle's shirt sleeves stop in the middle of the lower arm. *As the main 3 see Professor Flan get eaten, they are on the street. After Professor Flan says "Denied!" they are in front of the school on the sidewalk. *Sometimes, while Kyle is playing the spoons, his cape overlaps his right leg. *The way Kyle plays the spoons at the end is totally impossible to do in real live. When real people play the spoons, they usually bang them on their knees. *At 18:57 when we see the image of F&C jumping out of the portal reflected in Kyle's eyes, they are jumping out together, but in the next shot they are jumping out one by one as they knock Kyle to the ground. *At 19:02 after Kyle is knocked to the ground, Chum Chum blinks and his left eyebrow goes through his eye and if you look closley, he has two left eyebrows at once. *When Fanboy is about to crash into Kyle, he is screaming even though his mouth isn't open enough, but in the previous shot it was open fully. *Professor Flan said he was returning from a Raspberry Festival in Provance, but the closed captions only say "I was just returning from a raspberry festival." *When Nancy twisted Kyle's arm around, this would be impossible to do in real life. Therefore, Kyle's arm would've got sprained or would've broke. *When Kyle said "Get off!" his head was abnormally large, but returned to normal size right before he gets thrown to the ground. Allusions *'Kids in the Hall/Kids in America ' - The title is a spoof on the song, "Kids in America", as well as the CBC show of the same name. *'Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas' - The song played sounds similer to the song "Barbecue" by the jug band. Also, Sprinkle's tub bass is similer to the one Emmet Otter played. *'Spongebob Squarepants' - The 3,000 word essay is a reference to the 800-word essay Spongebob wrote in the episode, "Procrastination". *'Lady Gaga' - During the reprise of Hall Monitor Hoedown, Kyle sings a "ga ga goo goo," which is very similar to the singer's name. *'Harry Potter' - The "Dog-Guardia Leviosa" spell is a reference to the "Wingardium Leviosa" spell from the Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone book and movie. The Three-Headed Dog is a parody of Fluffy as well. Also, the Milkweed Academy symbol in the paper that Kyle holds on the title card shares the same design as the Hogwarts coat of arms, except it's shaped like a shield and does not have a ribboned motto at the bottom. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Kyle Category:Birthday Episodes